harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena (ToT)
Selena (シーラ Shīra, ''lit. Sheila'') is a character in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. ''She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to marry. Selena is a dancer from the tropical Toucan Island that lies off the coast of Waffle Island, who later arrives on Waffle Island with the intention of becoming more successful in her career as a dancer. She lives at the Sundae Inn while staying on the island. She comes off as selfish at first, but changes her mind about you if you take the time to befriend her. You first meet Selena at the first Spring Flower Festival. She will demand that you to buy her a lily. If you do so, she will gain a few friendship points for you. When you visit Toucan Island for the first time, Selena's mother Sue will ask you to deliver a message to her. Sue thinks Selena ran away from home and she wants to apologize. Speak to Selena to deliver the message. Selena says that her parents misunderstood; she didn't run away, but she came to Waffle Island to try and make it as a dancer. She says that she will return to Toucan Island and thanks you. You will get some friendship points with Selena for this. You can then return to Toucan Island and speak to Sue who gives you her thanks and rewards you with a Manta Ray. Unlike in ''Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Selena does not have a rival. 'Schedule' Regular Day Before Marriage: She will walk out of the Sundae Inn early in the morning, then she will walk to the dock outside of On the Hook. Afterwards, she will go to the Maple Lake District before returning to the Sundae Inn. Regular Day After Marriage: Selena hangs around at your house until about 10 am. She will then leave and walk about the Caramel River District. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event When you go to leave your house in the morning Selena will greet you at your door and present you with a piece of coral. *Thank you. - Best answer Coral *No, thank you. heart ---- 4-Heart Event Talk to Selena on a sunny day before 11:00 AM, when you talk to her a cut scene will happen. Selena will ask you out on a date, she will ask you to meet her at Cream Beach (the beach by on the hook) at 12:00. On the date, Selena asks if you like salt water fish or fresh water fish. *Saltwater. - Best answer *Freshwater. ---- 5-Heart Event When you go to leave your house for the morning Selena will greet you at the door and present you with a Coconut Cocktail. * Thank you. - Best answer coconut cocktail * I don't need it. heart ---- Request Event ---- 6-Heart Event Talk to Selena before 11:00 AM and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM and she'll confess her love to you. You may then reject or accept her confession. ---- Proposal Upon reaching eight hearts and completing all her heart events, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Selena and she will ask to talk more private. Afterwards, you proceed to the Town Hall where the mayor will randomly determine your wedding date. There are two choices: "The sooner, the better" or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Choose one of the two options, and Hamilton will inform you of your wedding date. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters